


Vegas Baby! Part Four: Team Free Will

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Vegas Baby! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Foursome, Gangbang, Hardcore, Multi, NSFW text, PWP, Porn, Reader Insert, Series, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Vegas baby!, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Dreams Do Come True....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Baby! Part Four: Team Free Will

You could hardly believe what you were seeing in front of you. Dean was half naked already, his eagerness showing in every fibre of his body. It was a slow realisation that Castiel had slipped onto the bed behind you, pulling you into his arms as he proceeded to kiss and suck at the sensitive spots on your neck. You whimpered, your eyes glued on the two very solid men at the bottom of the hotel bed.

How had you not taken the time to appreciate every line and plane of their bodies when you’d had them the previous two nights? The contrasts between each Winchester was plain to see now, in the bright lights of the hotel room, although the distraction from the angel’s ministrations were making your head fuzzy with arousal. You swallowed hard, blinking to try and focus.

Dean smirked, walking around the bed in just his boxers, sitting down beside you. Leaning over, he captured your lips in a kiss, the caress demanding but yielding to your control. His tongue probed at yours and you could taste whiskey on his lips.

‘Dean…’ You muttered, hands reaching for him, your fingers running over the lines of his body feeling the hard and soft edges of him. You imagined that when he was a lot younger, there would have been chiselled muscle where there was now a layer of middle age softness. It didn’t make him any less attractive - and besides, how long can a diet of burgers not have a negative effect on his physique?

Sam pressed into your other side, you started to lose track of who was touching where. If you’d been able to pick out individual fingers, tongues and other body parts, you’d have realised the significant differences between each of them. Castiel was smooth, unscarred - his vessel repaired every time it was injured. Dean and Sam were covered in odd lumps, bumps and lines of scar tissue - evidence of their rough lives. Their fingers were calloused, although Sam’s hand were larger than his brother’s, and the palm of his left hand was easily distinguished with the thick ragged scar across it from when he’d constantly been reopening a wound during his hallucinations. Dean’s hands were slimmer, but his hold was more insistent on your body. It wasn’t surprising that he was the one who most feared you slipping from his grasp.

It was almost like a dream, a fog of need and fantasy descending over you as the three men pinned you between them. Sam’s hand was already wandering between your thighs, one finger circling your clit lazily. Cas’ hands cupped your breasts, his thumbs brushing over your nipples, a approving moan rumbling across the skin under your ear as he obtained the required reaction to his touch.

‘You see this, sweetheart?’ Dean muttered, breaking away from your mouth. ‘How hot you got all three of us?’ You whimpered a reply as Sam’s digits deftly spread you open, dipping into your slick entrance without hesitation. ‘She wet, Sam?’

His brother smiled, his position on the bed giving off a very relaxed air as he sank his finger further into your body. ‘Yeah. Cas got her nice and warmed up for us.’

‘I did exactly as instructed.’ Castiel confirmed, nipping at the tender spot at the top of your spine and you made a noise, blushing red at the sound of yourself. ‘She responded very well to oral stimulation.’

‘And the magic fingers.’ Dean chuckled, rubbing his nose against yours. ‘After tonight, Y/N...well, I know they say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but I don’t think we’ll be giving up any of this,  _ any  _ time soon.’

You opened your mouth, all too ready to agree with him, but Sam chose that moment to add a second finger, and Dean’s lips closed over yours. There wasn’t any way you weren’t going to surrender, and you mewled pleasantly for them as Sam’s fingers sought out that single spot that had you shuddering between them.

‘The sounds she makes are so alluring.’ Castiel muttered.

‘I’d have gone with horny, but you know -’ Dean shrugged, looking over at Sam. ‘You think she’s ready.’

‘We’ll have to ask her.’ Sam smirked, pulling his fingers away and looking into your lust blown eyes. ‘You must have fantasised about this, Y/N. How have you always imagined us taking you?’ You knew the answer - how could you not? He was completely right, and you’d spent hours with your own fingers buried in your pussy, gasping and whimpering for a fantasy you’d never imagined would come true. You wanted each of them in every way, but there was one way you’d focused on more than any others.

But try as you might, the words wouldn’t form. You could only blush and wriggle as they waited for you to give an answer you weren’t brave enough to provide.

‘She dreams of us taking her all at once.’ Cas growled from behind you. Normally, you would be irritated with his ability to sense your thoughts, to read the very erotic pictures forming in your mind, but right now, it was the best way to convey exactly what you wanted. ‘She wants to taste me, hopes it’s the first time I’ve ever had that done.’ He chuckled a little. ‘It would be.’ He kissed the spot below your left ear as the two other men listened intently. ‘But with you two, it is more...she’s dreamt of having you both many ways. Her on top of one of you, the other taking her from behind.’ You sucked in a breath as Sam’s fingers stroked your slit once more, and Dean dropped his head to suck at your hardened nipples. ‘She thinks about it so much. Sometimes it’s Sam underneath her, slamming into that slick sweet cunt.’ Castiel’s casual use of such a term made you gasp, and you twitched around Sam’s digits, pushing your chest out to encourage Dean’s touch. ‘Sometimes it’s Dean. She wants to be filled up. Wants us pounding into her from every angle.’

God, he sounded like some kind of erotic novel. The way he spoke, growling the words into your skin loud enough to send vibrations through you, loud enough for the Winchesters to hear as they worked to bring you to a crest of pleasure.

‘She wants to taste me coming in her throat, to feel you both inside her. She wants you...oh…’ He trailed off. ‘There it is. That hidden desire, that one thing you’ve wanted…’

‘What?’ Dean asked, as you gave a small cry and the wave broke over your body, your climax shuddering through you.

‘She wants both of you. At the same time, buried inside her. Stretching her out, making her scream.’ You shivered violently, fingers clinging to Dean’s shoulders as he switched to the other nipple. ‘Hmmm, she loves this. Being possessed by all three of us, being used like a slut -’ Castiel paused, long fingers touching your chin, turning your eyes to his. ‘You okay?’

You nodded, lips parting slightly to exhale a pleading whisper. ‘Please...don’t stop…’

It was almost as if that were the cue they were waiting for. Dean stopped teasing your nipples and Sam pulled away, allowing Castiel to pull you up and turn you in his hold. His mouth pressed against yours, the taste of your skin on his lips making you sink into him. His cock was hard against your belly, and you vaguely registered Dean and Sam moving around behind you, the bed dipping as one of them laid down. As you broke away from the angel, you saw Dean was the one who’d laid down, his boxers gone, his body hard and twitching for you.

‘Come here.’ He urged, and you nodded, straddling his lap, using Castiel for balance as you felt Dean’s length brush against your pussy. ‘This is gonna need a little help, yeah? You want this?’

Your gaze darkened on him, and you nodded again, your mouth feeling dry despite the constant flow of saliva you were building up. Looking back at Castiel, you reached for him, circling your hand around his thick cock as you rose up and sank down onto Dean. The hunter underneath you groaned in surprise, his hands moving to cling onto your hips. You leant forward, feeling his breath across your nipples, bringing them to attention once more as you licked at the tip of Castiel’s dick and tasted the pre-cum gathered there.

‘Fuck, baby, you’re so tight. How we gonna fit me and Sam in there?’ Dean’s growl was clearly heard by Sam, who was stood naked at the bottom of the bed, a bottle of lube in one hand as he watched you ride his brother, teasing the angel with your mouth at the same time. ‘Gonna need to open you up.’

‘We can work on that.’ Sam knelt at his brother’s feet. ‘But you’re gonna have to stop riding Dean before he finishes all the fun too soon.’

‘You makin’ comments about my stamina, Sammy?’ Dean’s fingers tightened around your hips and you yelped with your mouth around Cas’ dick. The angel snarled in pleasure, his hand snatching at your hair, and you pulled back.

‘Sorry.’ You looked a little abashed, and Cas’ hand slipped down to cup your cheek.

‘It was a little overwhelming.’ He smiled reassuringly, and Dean’s fingers pulled away from your skin.

‘Probably my fault.’ The hunter grinned, pushing up a little, looking over your shoulder to Sam. ‘Give me that.’ He gestured to the lube, and Sam handed the bottle over, watching as Dean squirted a generous amount onto his hand. ‘Lift yourself up, sweetheart. Gonna make sure we don’t hurt you.’ You nodded, raising up off of his body, feeling empty as his cock slipped free, both of you groaning at the loss. ‘Fuck, this is gonna kill me, I know it.’

‘You’ll die happy.’ Sam snickered behind you, watching as his brother slicked his cock up, before covering his fingers in the slippery fluid. ‘Y/N, lean back a little.’ You did as he asked, feeling his hard body behind yours, Dean’s legs spread wide so Sam could kneel comfortably between them. You felt open and exposed and  _ goddamn _ sexier that you’d ever felt in your life.

Dean’s fingers teased at your entrance, and he lined his cock up, sinking into you easily, and you could feel the slight tingle of the lubricant. He groaned, and you held your breath as he slipped one finger in alongside his cock, the pressure more than you’d felt before. At the same time, the words “stop” and “more” hovered on your lips, but you didn’t speak, needing to feel everything they were willing to give.

Sam’s hands were teasing your breasts again, and you moved your hand to keep pumping along the length of Castiel’s cock, making sure the angel wasn’t left out. As Dean added a second finger, you quivered in Sam’s arms, his mouth sucking a dark spot into your neck.

‘She’s so wet,’ Dean muttered. ‘Fuck, she’s gonna take both of us, Sam.’

‘I never doubted it.’ Sam groaned against your ear and you whined in response, your fingers slippery along Castiel’s length. ‘You wanna be stretched out by us, baby?’ His question prompted an automatic nod from you, and you could feel his cock twitching against your lower back as Dean kept thrusting slowly into you, his cock and fingers working to open you up to them. Knowing how thick each of them were individually only made your arousal spiral out of control, and your walls accepted a third finger from Dean.

‘Fuck, please, please, please…’ You were so close, so needy, begging to be fucked hard, and Dean nodded at Sam, pulling his fingers out. Sam pushed you forward, so your chest was pressed against Dean’s, your hand still wrapped around Castiel’s cock.

‘You sure about this?’ Dean asked, groaning as he felt Sam press against your slick hole, his cock twitching with the effort of staying still. ‘Don’t wanna hurt you.’

‘Just fuck me, please.’ You whined, and Sam’s fingers held onto your hips as he pushed into you. You hadn’t even realised that he’d slicked himself up, and before you could even process the thought, the head of his cock penetrated you, making you cry out in pleasure. Dean grunted underneath you as Sam kept moving, not stopping until he was fully seated in your slick heat, right beside his brother, both of them leaving fingertip shaped bruises across your skin.

You were panting heavily, feeling your body adjust to the new sensation, both Winchesters remaining still as they let you get used to them. You hand had stopped stroking Cas, but he was still hard as steel, waiting for you to be ready.

‘Oh, god…’ You gasped, your walls fluttering around them. ‘I’m gonna come.’

‘We haven’t even moved.’ Dean’s voice was strained and you could tell he was holding back from moving.

‘Maybe we should.’ Sam growled from over your shoulder, and it didn’t take more than that to encourage them both to thrust slowly into you. Your tenuous hold on your self-control shattered and you came hard, your pussy clenching around the two cocks inside your body, making both men tighten their hold on you. ‘Fuck, Dean, she’s….’

‘Yeah, I know.’

You turned your head, the world tilting on its axis around you. It felt like you were going to dissolve into a pile of jelly, and you leant over, distracting yourself with Castiel’s thick member, taking him in as far as you could, running your tongue over the heavy vein underneath his length. The surprised cry he gave spurred you on, and you relaxed your throat around him, hollowing your cheeks at the same time.

The angel’s hand curled in your hair again, but he didn’t tug, simply holding onto you as you fucked him with your mouth, the pleasure of your control over him colliding with the loss of control of the two brothers underneath you.

The Winchesters fucked like they fought - there wasn’t a stroke out of place, with both of them moving in tandem. Their twin pants and moans were filthy to hear and just made everything more heightened. Sam was holding onto your hips from behind, his mouth drawing a pattern across your shoulders as Dean arched his head up and lavished attention on your nipples. Every sensation was smooshed together into one giant crescendo of pleasure and before you knew it, you were falling over the edge again, your mouth still on Castiel’s cock as you wailed out your completion. He grunted, his fingers tightening in your hair as he spurted into your mouth, the taste of him sliding down your throat. You swallowed him down greedily, only releasing him when you were satisfied. Cas stumbled backwards to the other bed, collapsing down on it and breathing heavily as his body tried to recover.

‘You ready for this?’ Dean asked as you looked down at him. God, he was amazing to see like this; his skin was shining with sweat, his lips plump and kiss-swollen. You nodded, feeling his fingers drag down your thighs. ‘Sam, I’m gonna -’

‘Yeah, me too.’ The younger Winchester was panting hard on your shoulder, his forehead pressed to your sweat soaked skin. You felt the stretch of your walls around them, the swell of their cocks and then finally, they both finished, the warmth of their combined come seeping out of you to coat yours thighs and theirs.

You collapsed onto Dean’s chest, completely spent. Sam pulled away, grabbing his boxers to dress quickly before lifting you from Dean, so his brother could do the same. Castiel remained prone on the bed, not moving a muscle, his chest rising and falling as he lay in the afterglow. Sam settled you down on the bed, on your back, and you whimpered as your eyes fluttered shut.

‘That was…’ There weren’t even words for you to describe how you felt. Deep satisfaction thrummed through your veins, and your heart pounded in your chest. You could feel the sweat drying on your skin, and knew you’d be needing a shower.

But right now, with Sam crawling into bed, and Dean on the other side, you knew you weren’t moving. You realised Cas hadn’t joined, and you raised your head a little, frowning through half lidded eyes.

‘Cas?’

‘Yes?’

Sam’s arms looped around you as Dean curled into your side, and you felt like you were in a warm cocoon. ‘Aren’t you gonna join us?’

‘I have no requisite for sleep.’ The angel muttered. ‘I don’t think there is room for me in there.’

‘Always room.’ You muttered, feeling sleep drag at your bones, both Winchesters already falling into slumber. ‘Don’t leave, Cas.’

‘I won’t.’ There was a smile in his voice. ‘None of us will.’

You smiled, letting your eyes fall completely shut, barely feeling the press of grace to your forehead, as Castiel kissed you goodnight.


End file.
